Sith Offshoot
Sith Offshoot Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Sith Offshoots, or more commonly referred to as Sith Purebloods or simply Sith, are the descendants of the original Sith Species. A Species of red-skinned Humanoids strong in The Force, Sith Offshoots came to be after Sith intermingled with Human exiles almost seven thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Despite a society dominated by barbarism and infighting, Sith civilization culminated in a Golden Age, after which the Species all but scattered across the galaxy. An eponymous Dark Side tradition took the Species' name. The Sith, despite numerous manifestations over time, maintained foundations borne of the customs, science and magic practiced by the ancient Sith, and their current Sith Offshoot progeny. Sith Offshoot Characteristics Personality: For Sith Offshoots, war and violence are just as much a part of the natural order of life as peace or serenity. Their social order is very rigid, and a caste system divides the populace into engineers, warriors, and priests (Who would later form the subspecies of Zuguruk, Massassi, and Kissai, respectively). Physical Description: Adult Sith Offshoots characteristically had skin of a crimson-hue, although some members of the Species have more pink shades of skin tone. Sith Offshoots inherited sharp, fierce predatory profiles and features all over their bodies, including bone spurs protruding from under their skin at various locations like the elbows. Their faces display a notable pair of cheek tendrils that hang down from their high cheekbones. Age Groups: Sith Offshoots age at the following stages: Homeworld: The precursor Sith Species originated on Korriban, and Sith Offshoots would live their for several generations before resettling on Dromund Kaas, and more prominently Ziost. Languages: Sith Offshoots practice an ancient version of the Sith language, often with distinct accents that vary from planet to planet. Example Names: Miarta Sek, Ffon Althe, Karnak Tetsu, Ravilan Wroth, Vodal Kressh. Adventurers: Sith Offshoots often leave their home to create their own legacy, gaining power and knowledge to be forever cemented into history. While Sith Offshoot Nobles and Scoundrels aren't all that uncommon, Sith Offshoots consistently choose the paths of Jedi and Force Prodigies as members of The Sith or The Believers. Sith Offshoot Species Traits Sith Offshoots share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Sith Offshoots receive +2 bonuses to both their Constitution and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Sith Offshoots are a crafty Species, but are weak to the pull of The Dark Side. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sith Offshoots have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sith Offshoots have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Dark Side Stigma: Sith Offshoots must spend 2 Force Points to reduce their Dark Side Score by 1 (Instead of just 1 Force Point). * Sith Blood: As descendants of the original Sith people, Sith Offshoots can select Talents from the Sith Talent Tree when gaining Talents from the Force Adept and Force Disciple Prestige Classes. * Forceful Existence: All Sith Offshoots gain the Force Boon Feat as a bonus Feat at 1st level, even if they don't meet the prerequisites. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Sith Offshoots can speak, read, and write Sith. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Sith Offshoots